Ice and Snow : Goku and ChiChi
by Son Goshen
Summary: GCC. One-shot. Based heavily on Ice and Snow. Just another classic fairytale of the princess and the peasant. Will they be united in the end, against all odds?


**Summary: Based heavily on Ice and Snow. Just another classic fairytale of the princess and the peasant. Will they be united in the end, against all odds? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT/Kai nor do I own D.N. Angel. This is one of the few times I even bother to put this up because frankly there is no point as this is labeled FANFICTION for a reason. I hope you can understand.**

…

Sometimes you just wish that time would stand still and stop at this perfect moment for all eternity. And that was what was going through Princess Chi-Chi's mind as she snuggled warmly to her lover's chest. It was the perfect kind of day she wanted, the sun shining brightly. Goku smiled, his rough, calloused hands stroking her silky black hair. He had wrapped his arms around her slender frame as they lay in the forbidden part of the forest by the kingdom, their only safe sanctuary.

If her father knew who she loved… She sighed wearily again. They couldn't evade forever.

Goku frowned worriedly. There was something on the Princess's mind, he knew. "What is it, love?" he asked softly, continuing the rhythmic stroking of her hair. He probably knew the answer before she opened her mouth. She must be thinking about their relationship again…

"Goku, I really can't bear this anymore," she said, staring off into the distance. "Our relationship is so… insecure. What if the royal guards find you? What if they throw you into the dungeons because you're a peasant!" her voice got steadily louder and shriller.

He frowned deeper. Of course. That one stupid fact that kept him away from her. He was a peasant. Supposedly, he was not "worthy" of the Princess's attention, let alone her acknowledgement. He knew that many, many years ago, a similar story had occurred, but the roles were reversed. In the end, both the prince and the village girl had died, leaving the kingdom with only an infant as the next heir. It is also said in the stories that because of their tragic death, God had taken pity upon the kingdom and casted a protective spell, ensuring that no other two lovers would be torn apart by war, and to take care of the most valuable object to the couple.

"You're worried all over nothing again," he replied nonchalantly. "As long as you believe, we'll be together… just relax. After all, it's a nice sunny day." He released her and flopped onto the soft grass, spread eagle style. He closed his eyes.

Goku's gentle breathing and heart beat slowly soothed her as she pressed her ear against his chest. "You're probably right," she whispered, "I'm just been paranoid again."

His smile told her that he had heard. "Good," he responded, before drifting off into what seemed like a nap.

Chi-Chi's eye twitched in annoyance. "Hey!" she yelled, slapping his arm hard.

"Eep!" Goku bolted upright and rubbed the area that she slapped, which was steadily turning red. "What?"

Tears began forming in her eyes as she sniffled, getting more and more emotional. "Can you promise to never leave me?" she mumbled.

Goku lifted a finger to wipe her tears away. "Of course. I'll be with you… forever…" His words echoed around the clearing and they burned into her mind. It would be something that she'll always remember, even many years later.

The two of them were outside in the woods again, laughing as they rode through the greenery on their well-groomed horses.

"We should do this more often!" the Princess exclaimed happily, her eyes wide open, glittering with excitement. Goku smiled as she flicked her raven hair back when it covered her eyes.

"Yeah, but it depends on whether you could sneak out more often. Your dad's awfully tight about it," he replied swiftly. Oops…

He watched as the love of his life started tearing up again, large drops leaking out her eyes. She sniffled pathetically and pulled sharply on the reins on her mahogany horse, stopping all of a sudden. Goku quickly did the same.

"Hey, don't cry," he said gently. "I only meant it as a joke."

Head hidden in her arms, Chi-Chi sniffed again.

He face palmed. "C'mon…" he muttered and poked her. There was no response. He sighed and poked her a second time. She just sniffed.

So, Goku hoisted himself onto her horse. If she was surprised by the sudden weight, she didn't show. He placed two hands on her sides with a devious grin and began tickling her. All of a sudden, she burst out laughing. He tickled even harder, glad to finally get a response.

"Ack! *laugh* Get *giggle* OFF!" she shouted between her fits of laughter.

He quickly obliged then stuck out his tongue. "You know you deserved that," he said, chuckling himself.

Chi-Chi harrumphed, annoyed, then shoved him roughly off his horse. Goku tumbled off unceremoniously, landing face first into the dirt. He shook his head like a dog, shaking out the mud that stuck to his air and spat out a bit of the dirty muck.

"Ugh, Chi," he mumbled while wiping his face on his sleeve (which, of course, wasn't exactly hygienic), "Don't be so mean!" He pouted childishly, using the chance to pull a puppy face. But instead of results that he had hoped for, he met another face full of mud. She had scooped a large ball of it.

"You look ridiculous like that, you know," she teased, preparing another in her hands.

Goku grinned. "Now it's on," he growled, scooping up the gunk and splattering it all over her face. She squeaked in indignation, and the mud battle played out.

Of course, they ended up like they had a mud bath. But oh well, the lovers didn't care, so long they had fun.

Chi-Chi was still panting as she leaned against her horse. "Remind me to not do this again," she muttered darkly.

And Goku, been Goku, just laughed.

"You really don't know how annoying you can get," she sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"But, my dear, that's why you love me," he said wisely, busy trying to unsuccessfully clean out the mud.

She just sighed again.

Goku struggled vainly against the iron grip of the soldiers that surrounded him while trying to keep his neck away from the sharp spear pointed threateningly to him. His eyes were filled with undiluted fury, ready to tear them all apart. If only he had the strength of knights in the legend who slew a thousand beasts…

"Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed. Her father was busy dragging her away from her lover, trying to control her crazed thrashing. "Damn it Dad, LET! GO! OF! ME!"

This only further infuriated the Ox King. "He's just a peasant, Chi. He's not worth your time!"

With all the strength she could muster, she kicked her father hard in the legs, successfully releasing herself. Turning to the guards, she snarled, "Let go of him now."

"But…" the leader hesitated. Of course, the guards always had to follow what the royal family said. But this was between the orders of the king and the princess. Defying the king could take his life. Defying the princess would make his life more, much more difficult than it already was. And there were also her irrational emotional outbursts to constantly deal with, only on a greater level. Things that he certainly didn't want. So what should he do? "Well, Your Highness," he mumbled, bowing, "Your father thinks otherwise." Said king was shooting him a death glare, which confirmed his suspicion of getting killed if he did release the peasant.

Ox King turned to his daughter. "What's so special about this man, Chi?"

"I love him," she simply replied with a stoic expression. "There's nothing that will ever change this fact."

He rubbed his beard thoughtfully at his daughter's answer. "You!" he yelled, reverting his glare back to Goku, "You love my daughter very much, don't you."

Goku met his glare firmly. "Of course."

"And you'll do whatever to have her?"

"Yes."

"Young man… are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ox King grinned wickedly. "Then… I ask you to track down the lost treasure of our kingdom, Toki no Byoshin (the Second Hand of Time)." Gasps echoed around the courtroom as those words were heard.

What the king was asking for was ludicrous. The Toki no Byoshin had been lost thousands of years ago. No living being has any knowledge of its whereabouts. There also came the problem of whether this sacred sword was real. Most of what was known came from legend, and a great part of the legends circled around the love story, Ice and Snow, telling of two lovers separated by death and warfare. Now to track it down? Impossible.

But Goku would not back down from the challenge, even if it meant costing his life. "Consider it done."

The guards immediately released him as the king tilted his head toward them in a nod. Chi-Chi ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. "You have to come back," she whispered fiercely. "You still have the promise to keep."

He smiled. "I don't die that easily, you know. I'll come back." He pulled out of her hold and headed out the gate, and all she could do was watch as he walked away to his impending doom.

"Princess."

…

"Princess!"

…

"Princess Chi-Chi, I'm begging you, please come back to your father!" one of the soldiers desperately begged her. Time had passed quickly and cruelly. It's been many long months since Goku had left the kingdom. There was no word from him. He might've been dead for all they knew.

But Chi-Chi didn't give up on the tiny possibility that he might be alive, however slim the chances were. Every day, she knelt in the church, praying for long hours until her knees were tired and sore. Her hair was clumped and messy, and her dress was becoming more and more dirt-filled and tattered with each passing day, but she never relinquished her position. Villagers took pity on the poor girl, giving her water and food they could spare.

"God… take pity upon me, please. Let Goku return safely from his journey. Let him be healthy and alive."

"Princess!" the soldier called out again. He was ignored.

…

"Prriiiiiiiiiinnceeeeeessssss!"

Without turning around to even look at him, she said, "Tell my father I won't return until Goku does. If this spot is going to be my grave, then so be it. I'll just be reunited with my lover."

He bowed his head. He respected her fiery spirit and unwavering loyalty. "Lord, I pray for our princess. Let the man she loves return so she could be well. It would sadden the kingdom if she was to die in such a pathetic way."

Perhaps the one in the heavens had heard them. Faith can only bring a person so far.

Disheveled, wounded, and tired, a man trekked through the heavy snow that blanketed the entire kingdom. _Ka-chunk, ka-chunk_. The sword in his hand was used as a cane as his left leg was severely injured. His breaths came in shallow gasps.

_Ka-chunk, ka-chunk._

There was just one single goal on his mind now.

He heard yelps of surprise from the villagers. They all gathered around him, chattering excitedly.

"You're alive!"

"You did it!"

"How is it possible?"

Those words just passed through his mind, not processing. He faltered in his step. "Where's Chi-Chi?" he asked tiredly. "I need to see her." He coughed.

"She's waiting for you. She has been praying in the church ever since you left."

Goku's eyes widened. It's been a long time since he departed. He quickened his pace and hobbled toward the destination.

And there she was, head still bowed in prayer.

"Hey," he said weakly, signaling his presence.

Chi-Chi turned around in surprise. "Oh my gosh... GOKU!" He was tackled into a hug.

"Gah, my ribs…" he mumbled.

Tears were streaming down her face. "You somehow managed to come back," she sobbed hysterically.

Goku grinned. "Of course. I always keep my promises, don't I?"

Then, he kissed her. The two lovers were reunited at last.

…

**Bad ending. .. …. .. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review, maybe? :3**


End file.
